


Romance

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance

They walk arm in arm for hours. The sun is high and the children are with friends of the family, safe, but not with them. John eventually comes to a stop, they both do, looking out over the bay, he is smiling, warm but happy and not overheated. She is happy, happy to be with him, happy to be warm, happy to have a day together. It is impulse that leads her to kiss him. Impulse and love. He smiles and kisses her in reply, the two content to stand together, trading kisses. Neither wants or needs more, kissing is enough. Until, suddenly, it isn’t and she smirks, pulling him behind her into the shade, a place they will be hidden but able to enjoy one another.


End file.
